This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To provide core, campus and non-host investigators with sophisticated and specialized genetics resources and expertise. Progress and concerns In 2008 Genetics Services focused on improving access to MHC genotyping in macaques. Microsatellite-based haplotyping is now used for sample authentication, pedigree verification, and genotyping of Mauritian-origin as well as non-Mauritian cynomolgus macaques. Specialized MHC genotyping services are also available for Indian- and Chinese-origin rhesus macaques, pig-tailed macaques, and cynomolgus macaques from various geographic origins. Genetics Services is taking the lead in developing high-resolution, sensitive, and economical assays for comprehensive MHC genotyping in macaques. During 2008, this included the introduction of an active fee-for-service program of high throughput, sequence-based MHC class I genotyping using both Sanger and Roche/454 next-generation platforms for external investigators. Allocation of resource access The Genetics Service provided MHC genotyping support to more than 20 laboratories in 2008. In addition, we worked with the NCRR Primate Centers Working Group on Genetics and Genomics, as well as the Genome Banking Working Group that has generated a large repository of genomic DNA samples from a wide variety of nonhuman primates. Dissemination Dr. O'Connor, the PI for Genetics Services, and Dr. Wiseman presented multiple lectures and authored seven publications on NHP genetics (see below). We request that projects utilizing Genetics Service acknowledge the service in manuscripts and presentations. Training Methods for MHC genotyping are regularly discussed during scientific conferences attended by Dr. O'Connor and his staff. In 2008, this included multiple presentations for the International AIDS Vaccine Initiative (IAVI) and at the NIH for NIAID, DIADS &the Vaccine Research Program. In addition, lectures were given at the following scientific meetings: 3rd International Conference on Primate Genomics and Human Disease, 454 Life Sciences User Group Meeting, Association for Molecular Pathology 2008 Annual Meeting, NIH Transplantation Working Group NHP Assays Workshop, Exploiting Systems Biology in Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS Satellite Meeting, 26th Annual Symposium for Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS.